


【Theseus/Newt】 Last Christmas【普通人高中生au

by satineel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satineel/pseuds/satineel
Summary: 在美交换生的圣诞节 【nc-17女装预警&迷幻意识流





	【Theseus/Newt】 Last Christmas【普通人高中生au

“就算把月球穿一个空洞，就像我的心被狠狠割掉了一块儿，我都不会不去想你，赫米娅。我爱你。”  
Tina向跪坐在地上的赫米娅伸出手，Newt戴着的金黄色长发完美的遮住了他的脸。只露出微微颤动的睫毛，惹人怜爱，Tina一时间看呆了。她随即回过神来，今天可是正式表演，他们正在全校师生面前表演这一出被自己称做为一出彻头彻尾的喜剧的，改编过的，《仲夏夜之梦》。Newt似乎忘记了自己的台词，可是Tina没办法提醒他，上台前，老师来找Newt改过台词，总之，在尴尬的几秒过后，Newt突然抬起一只手把垂下来的长发撩到了耳后，红色的丝绒和金黄色交相辉映，台下居然还发出几声惊呼。

“拉山德，一直是你，只有你，我的爱人。”赫米娅望向拉山德，仿佛隔了几个世纪那么长，她的眼里都是痴情后的伤，泪光点点，我见犹怜。

 

“Newt？你还好吧？”Theseus敲了敲弟弟的房门，Newt还是没有回应他，Theseus看着手里的小甜饼，想了想还是把它放在不远处楼梯的扶手上，好让什么时候Newt想开了，开门后一眼就能看见余热未散的甜点。

Theseus今天之内第三次心里泛起酸涩的感觉，他要是再不离开，恐怕会被自己溺死在不知何时涌上来的情潮里。  
“Theseus...“熟悉的声音阻挡了Theseus逃离的路，他回头，Newt的房门只打开了一个小角，他的弟弟那些可爱的卷毛从门缝中探出来一多半，他的声音里掺杂了不少鼻音，显然是好好的哭过一鼻子。

Theseus阻止不了自己的脚步，就像小时候，Newt刚学会走路，不小心脚绊脚把自己摔在地上时，可爱的小毛球不会哭闹，只是眼泪巴巴的抬起头来找哥哥的身影，直到Theseus着急慌忙地过来抱起他，Newt才会把小脑袋埋进Theseus的肩膀里，把自己的眼泪都蹭到哥哥身上。  
桌子上摊着一堆作业，字迹有些凌乱，一看就只是敷衍了几笔后不打算再写的题目。Theseus关上门，屋子里静悄悄的，Newt仿佛隐身了一般。

“Newt？”Theseus试探性地叫了一声，可在他没反应过来之前，自己已经连人带小甜饼一起被一抹红色扑倒在了床上，床上栀子花的气味炸裂在Theseus的脑袋里，让他整个人都晕晕乎乎的，但他还是完好的保护了小甜饼。他扶正了被撞歪的眼镜，发现扑倒自己的红色，是Newt，这会儿正趴在自己身上用脸蹭着快崩开的衬衣扣子。

“一直都是你,一直都是你，一直都是你。“Newt把这句话重复了很多遍，好像在确认什么一样，他的声音渐渐变小，随后他伸手摘掉了Theseus的眼镜。

Newt穿着今天放学时候Tina塞给他的戏服，他现在是赫米娅。

而眼前的Theseus，就是她的拉山德。

Theseus显然没搞明白到底是怎么回事，但本能让他轻轻拨弄着Newt的头发，试探性的问道“Newt，能先起来吗？”

Newt摇了摇头，柔软的发丝晃在Theseus的脖颈两侧，痒痒的。他的弟弟扔开了他的眼镜，然后蹭进他的臂弯里，迷迷糊糊地背着台词“拉山德，一直是你，只有你，我的爱人。”

他对哥哥的爱有些小心翼翼，总是徘徊在前进与后退之间，一些他从未敢说出口的事情就一直闷在心里，可当他愣头愣脑的开始实践之后，一连串的麻烦就会搅得他心烦意乱。有时候Newt会觉得自己很卑鄙，他想要Theseus独一份的关照，想要专属于Theseus的目光，以前，到现在，他的委屈，都是撒在Theseus的怀里的。他有一个喜欢抱人的哥哥，他一直自私的希望，Theseus是喜欢抱他。

Theseus把别扭极了的Newt揽进怀里，在他额头上轻轻啄了一口。随后他看见Newt眨着泛着泪光的眼镜，期待地看着自己。  
“是我不对，Newt，我早该发现，你看了credence的脑残杂志。”  
“你知道了...“

Newt有点尴尬，他早该知道这种东西不能信。可是这是为了Theseus。

”这东西以后绝对不会再出现在Graves先生的家里了，我猜。“

Newt点点头，道歉的话还在嘴边，甚至他的蠢劲过了后要马上脱下这身该死的戏服。

 

Tina终于放下了悬着的心，她按照排连好的动作，走上前去牵起Newt的手，他们紧紧相拥在一起，幕布拉下，表演结束。Newt仿佛入戏太深，忘记了上台谢幕。他摩挲着自己的嘴角，手指间似乎还残留着Theseus的味道。

 

Theseus直接吻住了Newt有些干裂的唇瓣，他的手穿过红色的戏服，探到下面，拉起Newt的一条腿搭在自己的腰上，顺着肌肉的纹理向下，有些粗暴的扯掉了Newt的内裤。

”唔...“Theseus的掌心是热的，Newt情不自禁的向Theseus的怀里钻，以至于Theseus毫不费力的就握住了他腿间的玩意。Newt闭着眼睛享受着这背德德快感。原来Theseus和他一样。从小时后开始的依赖，到了异国他乡愈发浓烈，不知道什么时候，慢慢发酵，直到今天荡在两人的鼻息之间，异常甜蜜。  
Newt勾着舌头去吮吸Theseus的耳垂，而Theseus的手掌来回在Newt身下的器物间摩擦，他的前端已经粘粘糊糊的渗出了液体，Theseus就把另一只手也伸进去，把那些液体一点一点抹在Newt的胸前，等Newt反应过来，他的红裙子已经被高高撩起来，Theseus手上的动作也在不断加快。他的哥哥按着他的大腿，只用一只手就能把他送到高潮。

Newt小声呜咽着射在了Theseus手里。他们唇齿相依，Theseus不断从Newt嘴里索取着连成丝的唾液，他捧着弟弟的脸，几乎疯狂的抑制对方的呼吸。Theseus心头的酸涩的锁被彻底打开了。他爱着自己的弟弟，始终如一。

直到最后两人都没弄出什么过于大的动静来，只不过Newt的戏服沾上了一些液体，但是隐藏在内衬里，完全看不出来。就像他和Theseus的秘密。

“我也爱你，Newt，我的月神，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”

Newt把潮乎乎的泪水流下来后就在Theseus的怀里睡着了，那之后Theseus又帮Newt解决了两次，第二天早上醒来Newt不得不揉着眼睛站在莲蓬头下冲了好一会。

 

“Theseus？”Newt在化妆间猝不及防地碰见了哥哥，一时间不知道该说什么。Theseus拿着他的吉他，穿着牛仔夹克，没有戴眼镜。

Theseus单手握住Newt的腰，低头在他耳边吟了一句“我的爱人，请在我脸颊边留下一吻，好让我以吻封缄。”

Newt满脸通红的换好衣服回到自己的座位上，在一众女生的尖叫声中锁定了Theseus的位置，他能看见Theseus脸颊边的口红印，色情又活力。

 

“圣诞快乐，小子们。”Graves穿着圣诞毛衣出现在三人面前，视线扫过Theseus的时候毫不客气的酸了一句，Theseus才想起来，他脸上的口红印还没来得及洗掉。


End file.
